


The Bright Future Ahead

by Iris_Reid92



Series: 30 Day Hobbit One Shot Challenge [14]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Human!Thorin, Time Travel, fem!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Reid92/pseuds/Iris_Reid92
Summary: Bea is an editor that works from her rather isolated Irish home near the coast of Galway. One day while walking her dog Bea encounters the heavily injured and bleeding body of a now human Thorin Oakenshield.





	The Bright Future Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am NOT a Doctor.

"Bran! Come on here boy!" Bea called out to her rather still puppy Alaskan Malamute.

Bran ran down to where she was and ran around the area they were taking a stroll around. Bea took a deep breath of the fresh clean air that surrounded them as they walked through the forest and couldn't help but smile at the peace she felt being there. Bea sighed calmly and decided that it was high time for her to put the finishing touches on her latest project before sending it off. 

On their way back to their cottage, Bea hears Bran run off in another direction and runs off after him, "Bran come here!"

Bran turns to her and starts barking and sniffing at the ground.

Bea made her way to where Bran was standing and sniffing there was a dark bundle laying on the green, "What did you find boy?" She asked as she pet him.

Looking closer at the bundle to notice it was a man. He looked to be covered in blood and could possibly still be injured.

With deft fingers Bea found his jugular to see if he showed any signs of life. The answer to that was given when the man gasped in search for air. In trained haze Bea ran to her farm to find her horse and some rope. Going back to where Bran was still standing Bran managed to lift the man onto her horse and take him back to their cottage.

* * *

It took some doing but Bea managed to drag the man in to the decent sized cottage and into the spare bedroom. That done, she warmed some water and put together the materials she needed in order to help him.

As carefully as she could she took of his shirt and began assessing what she had to work on. She gasped at the amount of littered nicks and cuts that are sprinkled on his body but shook herself back into action...shock can wait. Looking at the still bleeding would on his shoulder, Bea noticed it was a through and through stab wound, long in length but not too wide. Administering the anesthetic Bea made sure she had all she needed to at least kept him from dying.

 _'Looks like I won't be needed to open him up too much to close whatever was cut,'_ Bea thought as she ran the scalpel through some alcohol before opening the wound a bit at the sides.

Bea was pleased to see that none of the major arteries except the pulmonary. The pulmonary artery had been nicked as well as his left lung. 

 _'Well this is bound to be tricky considering we're miles away from the next hospital,'_ Bea thought as she started by sewing the nicked artery.

That done, Bea switched to the lung. Bea stitches it up and closed the front portion of the wound before flipping him over with much effort. Making sure there was something putting pressure on the now closed wound she set to work on cleaning the back wound and sighed with some relief as she noticed that while the front end of the wound was long in length, the back was shorter. Knowing that nothing much could be done from the back end, Bea stitched the back and started cleaning the wounded/affected area before bandaging him up. As she did, she couldn't help but admire the rather nice looking torso he has and how fit he most likely is. She then made sure that the artery affected was receiving enough pressure to keep any blood loss at bay and administered another low dose of the anesthetic Bea stood and cleaned up the bed and made him as comfortable as she could before taking all she used and taking them to the kitchen. As Bea waited some water to boil she washed her hands and sat down on the kitchen floor with Bran's head on her lap.

"Good job Bran," she said praising her companion for the aid he gave her today.

Putting the materials she used in the boiling water she made sure all was where it needed to be in the kitchen and proceeded to finish the project she needed to send off that day. Going to the guest bedroom where her patient was, Bea set up her little work station on the chair that is by the side of the bed and after a taking out the tools she used (now sterilized) she patted them dry and put them back in the case.

* * *

Through the night Bea checked on her patient as she looked at other projects and took advantage of the time she was awake to not only get some things done ahead of time but to change the dressings on his wound and humectant on the other nicks and cuts he has littered on his torso. As dawn broke she looked to the man and saw that he was breathing that bit easier than he was when Bran and her found him.

Bea went through her usual morning routine of brushing her teeth, washing her face, light yoga and breakfast before checking on him again to make sure he was still breathing and set to continue her work where she had left off. By noon Bea had dozed off on the chair laptop still on her out stretched legs where they were propped up on a foot stool and a loyal Bran laying down beside her on the floor.

The week progressed much as that first day did. Color slowly returned to the man's cheeks and Bea was more than relieved that she didn't have to take him to any of the hospitals because he clearly did not have any form of identification and she was known in these parts to well to pull the 'he's my husband' card so that was not an option. The only available option that guaranteed his safety and recovery was that she help him in her home. Even if he might not such a good person if he ever decides to wake up...

On the twelfth day Bea was nursing a cup of tea on her make shift work nook beside him when she heard him stir. 

Bea stood up and was by his side in a flash and in a steady but not too loud voice started talking to him, "Sir, can you hear me?"

The man hummed and slowly opened his eyes to reveal the most beautiful cerulean blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Where am I?" he mumbled out.

Bea held the cup with water and straw close to his mouth for him to take a drink and said, "You're in my cottage in Galway, Ireland."

She saw that his gaze was clearing up because his eyes widened and his complexion paled.

"Hold it mister take deep breaths for me that's it keep calm and breath," She said calmly, "There...better?"

The man nodded slowly and let his head fall back on the pillows before saying, "I'm Thorin. What's your name?"

Bea gave him a full smile and said, "Bea, well...my nickname is Bea. My full name is Bilbo Baggins."


End file.
